


ten year anniversary

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tearjerker, pure and unadulterated angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: It was the big day, the ten year anniversary, and Mirajane bought Erza roses to commemorate.





	ten year anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I cried whilst writing this :)

As the coach rumbled to a halt, Mirajane could not help but check her appearance in the mirror. She knew that Erza never cared what she looked like, and time had been kinder to her than most, but it was the habit of a model, to always look her best. Especially for the love of her life.

 

Mirajane thanked the driver and paid, slipping gracefully from the back of the coach and into the spring sunshine. The warm air was hopeful almost, a promise of better, brighter days to come, and Mirajane allowed the wind to card through her hair, eyes closed and smile serene, flowers clutched tightly in her grip.

 

Although Erza had never been especially interested or disinterested in flowers, there was something about red roses which always reminded Mirajane of the other woman. Whether it was their timeless beauty marred only by their tough, thorny exterior, or the rich scarlet colour, or maybe a mixture of all of them, Mirajane was unsure. But she loved them, and hoped that Erza would as well.

 

The grass beneath her booths was wet with dew and the spring showers, but it did not bother Mirajane; everything else became insignificant when her eyes fell onto Erza, waiting for her as she always was.

 

Slowly, Mirajane approached, whispering softly under her breath,

 

“Ten years today, huh?”

 

A humourless smile graced her then, but she was not sad. Not anymore. There was a time when the pain consumed her, the darkness was all she could see and hear and feel, but now it had subsided to a dull ache, always in the back of her mind. It hurt, but most days it was tolerable.

 

Mirajane bent down until her face was level with the grey headstone and placed the roses gently on the ground in front of it. Her fingers fell onto the cool marble as her eyes read the words she had long since committed to memory:

 

_Erza ‘Belserion’ Scarlet_

 

_x765 - 796_

 

_A beautiful fairy whose wings were clipped far too soon. Loved by many, missed by all._

 

_Fly high, Titania._

 

“Lisanna got married last month.” Mirajane pulled a blanket from her bag and slipped down onto it, knees clutched to her chest. “Natsu got so drunk at the reception that he ended up proposing to Gray as well… idiots. You would have beat him senseless for how unromantic he was.” Mirajane laughed at how fiery her girlfriend was. Or had been.

 

Erza was a force of nature feared by many, but underneath that she was sweet, and kind, and had a heart for romance which rivalled her taste for cakes and chocolates. Mirajane loved how complex she was, loved everything about her. She had wanted to spend the rest of her life with Erza, had the engagement ring to prove it. But Mirajane had never been one to bask in luck.

 

“I think Natsu wanted you to be his best man. He misses you, Erza.” Mirajane felt the tears prickle her eyes. “We all do.”

 

The sun moved in the sky and rays hit her face directly. Mirajane turned her face into the warmth and let the tears come. She had more to tell Erza, but that could wait. For now she wanted to grieve, to remember the one person she had ever given her heart to and how they broke it by leaving her forever.

 

Every year Mirajane came, and wept, and told stories about the guild and reminisced on days long since passed. And she would continue to come until her time was up, and the space next to Erza, made with Mirajane in mind, would be filled, and they would be together once more.


End file.
